Pikachu: Story of a Dreamer
by Chibi Pikapuff
Summary: This story follows the life of Pikachu before he met Ash, from his own point of view. It shows the life he led before coming the trainers Pokemon, and why it was that he found it hard to accept Ash as a friend - COMPLETE
1. Prologue

=Pikachu: Story of a Dreamer=

How many stories have you read where a Pokemon tells their own story? Not from a trainers point of view, but from their own? This story, hopefully the first of many, tells the tale of Pikachu, and why he was so reluctant to accept Ash as a friend. If you have any requests as to which Pokemons' life I follow next don't hesitate to tell me, I'll be glad to consider it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pikachu, or any of the other Pokemon featured in this story. However the characters created by me, belong to me and should not be used by anyone without my permission.

Authors Note: You may think that in this story, Pikachu comes across as extremely intelligent. This may seem rather weird, but it is how I imagine he would be if he could talk like a human. Sorry if the prologue is too short, I've been having complaints about that!  Hopefully the lengths of the chapters will make up for it. Enjoy ^_^

Prologue 

It was mid-summer when my brothers and sisters and me were born. I can remember the first thing I saw. The sun. A huge ball of fire blazing far away in space. It amazed me. I couldn't understand how something so big could remain up there shining its' light throughout the world. And then I saw the moon. The place where, according to legend, all Pokemon came from. I spent my first few weeks in the world staring up at the sun during the day, and the moon during the night, attempting to discover which was more beautiful. The conclusion I came to was that there was no difference. My brothers and sisters called me a dreamer. It came to be my nickname. Perhaps I was. While they were running around playing and practicing their moves for a time when they would have to battle other Pokemon, I was sitting, staring at nothing in particular, dreaming of the day when I could be alone to wander the planet, worshipping the moon, and making friends with all other creatures. I didn't care about battling. If we were all born under the same moon then shouldn't we learn to live together in harmony? However, in the future I was to learn that this was impossible. It hurt me to realise that, but I knew it all the same.


	2. Chapter One

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER ONE  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Dreamer!" My brother, only a few minutes older than me, who was sitting high above me in a tree, brought me back into the real world. "Get up here now! Bet you can't climb higher than me."  
  
"Bet I can," I challenged, immediately mounting the foot of the tree and beginning to climb. I'd got just below him when I realised there was no way I could go any further. My claws were not sharp enough to grip the tree, and there were no branches higher than where he was sitting watching me. I made an instantaneous decision and leapt onto the branch, landing right next to him. The motion of the tree caused him to fly high in the air and as he landed back on the branch he caused me to do the same. I propelled myself towards the centre of the tree, where a single branch jutted out, the highest one on the tree. I landed. As I looked down I saw my brother still on the branch, a gazed expression on his face, looking back up at me. I laughed.  
  
"Told you I could!" I yelled down at him. As my gaze left his face, I noticed the sun. From up here I felt closer to it than I ever had before. I had to hide my eyes away from the light which threatened to blind me, but as it disappeared behind a cloud I looked again, not able to take my eyes away. That was until I heard a scream. I blinked and looked away from the sun. Glancing down I saw something on the ground, next to the tree's trunk. My brother was still on the tree, but was now a few branches below, hanging on with his claws, desperately trying not to let go.  
  
"Wait there!" I shouted. Navigating the tree, it took me less than ten seconds to dismount it and reach the place where my brother was hanging. I reached down as far as I could with my paws, but it was no good, they wouldn't go down far enough. Then I had a better idea, turning around I allowed my tail to hang down. It easily reached him.  
  
"Grab onto it!" I shouted.  
  
"But I'll fall…" he murmured.  
  
"No you won't," I replied confidently. "I can hold you." A moment later I heard a tug and realised he had grabbed on.  
  
"You ready?" I asked, feeling the strain of his weight. As he acknowledged that he was, I gathered all my strength and jumped. I only just managed to reach the branch I had been heading for, but as I landed I knew I had made it. With one final burst of strength I pulled him up until he sat beside me on the branch, looking terrified and exhausted.  
  
"Thanks…" he said. "You saved my life!"  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic," I laughed, glad that it was over. "How did you manage to fall?"  
  
"Something hit me on the head. I don't know what, I'd already fallen by the time it landed." I suddenly remembered something. Before I had noticed my brother hanging from the tree I had spotted something on the ground by the tree. It had looked like a Pokemon. Not saying another word, I leapt down the last few branches to the ground and ran up to the creature. It was a Pidgey. It was unconscious, and its' tiny wing was bent at an awkward angle. It needed help. It took no hesitation for me to take hold of it and try and pick it up. However, it was heavier than I predicted and I had to be careful not to drop it as I placed it down again.  
  
"Hey! I shouted to my brother, who was standing a few yards away, a sceptical look on his face. "I need some help, I can't carry it on my own."  
  
"Mum'll kill us if we take that home! You know that don't you?" I knew he was right. Yet I couldn't leave the creature to die, it wasn't right.  
  
"I don't care," I replied rebelliously. "It needs help and we're going to give it some."  
  
"OK," he agreed. I could see he was reluctant, but that wasn't what was important. What was foremost in my mind was saving this Pidgey. With my brothers help, it was easy to carry the injured bird, but we still made slow progress back home, and all the way I was afraid we might get there too late.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
When we returned home, mother and father were in the middle of an argument. My mother was a Pikachu like myself, warm hearted and always willing to help us. My father had evolved into a Raichu soon after I was born and I always secretly admired him, and hoped that I would evolve soon as well. I found it unusual that they were squabbling they didn't do it often, but as we got closer we realised they were arguing about us.  
  
"You shouldn't allow them to go off on their own!" my mother said. "There are dangers out there even we can't comprehend. Who knows what's happened to them!"  
  
"We've got to allow them their independence. They're going to leave sooner or later."  
  
"Not yet they're not, they're far too young to leave home. And I'm worried about them."  
  
"OK… OK I'll go and fetch them. But I assure you they'll be fine." Father left mother sitting by a tree and begun to wander off in the opposite direction to where we had headed from, it was obvious he had no idea where we were.  
  
"No need!" I shouted, not allowing him to get too far away. "We're back." We made our way right into the clearing, placing the Pidgey on the ground in the centre.  
  
"Where have you two been!" mum shrieked so loud I had to cover my ears. "I've been so worried about you!"  
  
"Calm down mum," my brother replied. "We were only a few metres away from the clearing.  
  
"Mum…" I interrupted. "We found this in the forest. It's badly injured." I revealed the bird, hoping she would be able to help.  
  
"Dreamer!" she exclaimed. "I've told you before, don't bring stray Pokemon here. It's mother will be along to find it – have you ever seen a Pidgeot attack? One of those killed my brother!"  
  
"I'm sorry mum," I said. She'd never told me that story before. I found myself wishing I had, bringing Pidgey here had obviously upset her. However, I couldn't take it back, it obviously needed help. "We have to help it. Its' mother didn't seem bothered about it, or it wouldn't have been there so long."  
  
"We have to let nature take its course. It's a weakling." I looked at her, my eyes pleading, hoping desperately that she would change her mind. If I let the bird die, I would feel guilty about it for the rest of my life. I kept staring at her, and I saw that slowly, her face softened.  
  
"OK," she said finally. "But this is the last time, all right?"  
  
"All right," I said, feeling a grin forming on my face. Inside though, I was disappointed. I would have been happy to continue saving other Pokemon, but I couldn't do it without my mother, and she wouldn't allow it. I watched in silence as her and father helped carry the injured Pidgey to shelter, and I prayed to the moon, that the same person who had created the Pidgey, would save it.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
Three hours later, and after a lot of care and attention, the Pidgey I had saved had regained consciousness. Mother had done everything she could for it, and I had sat by it until this time. Seeing it's tiny eyes reveal themselves caused me to breath a sigh of relief. It had looked hopeless, every minute it had been asleep made it closer to death. Seeing it awake was one of the best things I would ever see. After getting over the shock of seeing it wake up I fetched mother, who was resting in another part of the clearing. Even though she hadn't wanted to take in the Pidgey, I could see a look of relief on her face as I informed her that it was awake. When I had told her the news I went back to see how the Pidgey was doing.  
  
"Where am I?" it squeaked as I sat down beside it.  
  
"Don't worry," I replied. "You're safe." The Pidgey took one look at me, its' eyes widened and it began to shout.  
  
"Help!" it shrieked. "HELP!!" At that moment, to my horror, mother came up to us. She had heard the shouting.  
  
"Dreamer!" she exclaimed. "Make it keep quiet, or Pidgeot will come and attack!"  
  
"Pidgey… Quieten down will you? We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help you?" I tried and tried. Over and over again I told the Pidgey that we weren't going to harm it. But that just succeeded in making it call louder and louder. Mother was glancing around, terrified, thinking that any minute the Pidgey's parents would come to find their lost child. And she was right… 


	3. Chapter Two

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER TWO  
--------------------------------------------  
  
As we stood there, frozen in terror, Pidgeot's voice roared through the forest. From the distance it was away from us we couldn't make out what it was saying, but what we could tell was that it wasn't pleased, it was furious. Just like mother had said. It was coming to attack. Just like it had all those years ago when my uncle had been killed. What was worse was, I knew it was my fault.  
  
"Run!" mother shouted to me. I was reluctant, I felt I should stay and explain to Pidgeot that I wasn't trying to harm her child, only help it. I realised almost immediately that it would be futile. Mother kept shouting to me to leave, but for some reason I couldn't move. I wasn't sure if it was shock or worry but either way I was stuck.  
  
"Go!" I shouted to mother. "I'll be fine." But she wouldn't leave. She begun to. She reached the centre of the clearing, where she was right out in the open, and stopped. I begged her to move. I told her I'd be fine over and over again, but it was no good. She was determined to save me, even if it meant using herself as bait, in effect, sacrificing herself. I wanted to go to her, move her out of the way, anything to make sure she was safe, and yet my legs had given up. I slumped to the ground and begun to weep. There was nothing I could do. Pidgeot was getting closer, it's voice echoed in my ears. That voice was one I would hear in my dreams for a long time afterwards. It was calling for its' child. The one I had saved. The one that had put us in danger. The voice got louder and louder, until it's form cast a huge shadow on the ground, blocking out a lot of the light from the clearing.   
  
As the bird swooped, causing a breeze that shook the trees around me, my mother screamed, and when I looked again she was gone. I blinked once, twice, desperate for it all to be a dream, for my mother to return, to have things back to normal. But each time I opened my eyes the scene was still the same. As I watched, still unable to move, my father dashed forwards into the centre of the clearing. The shadow was still there; the Pidgeot was waiting eagerly for more food. As it noticed father standing there, glancing around for any sign of mother, the Pidgeot swooped again. Father realised too late, before he disappeared he tried desperately to use an electric attack on the bird. It failed. My father was gone, just like my mother. But the end hadn't come. The shadow had disappeared, but as my brothers and sisters, with tears in their eyes, begun to make the short journey from one side of the clearing to the other, the shadow appeared, and they had barely gotten halfway before they too were swooped up and left me alone and isolated. At that moment all I wanted to do was run out into the open; to meet the same fate as the rest of my family. However, I hesitated. Father had always been proud of his family, and had hoped to raise generation after generation. It was up to me now. I was the only one left. The fate of the family was in my hands. If I died, it would mean the end of an era.   
  
"One of those killed my brother…" I repeated her words over and over in my head, it echoed between the sound of the Pidgeot and the scream of my mother as she was lifted from the ground. I hadn't listened. I never did. I was so wrapped up in my world of friendship and harmony that I didn't acknowledge that not all Pokemon could be trusted. Now I was on my own.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
It was over an hour later when I was sure that there was no danger lurking. Pidgeot had returned to feed his family. I shuddered at the thought. The Pidgey I had rescued had also left, had been taken home. All that remained was a dent in the grass it had laid in, a shrewd reminder of what had just taken place.   
  
Although I had worked out that I was in no danger, I had no idea where I was going to go. The clearing in the forest had been my home all my life; I loved it there. The atmosphere was amazing, just a family having fun and growing up together. Of course, now, there was no one left. The eeriness of the place terrified me. It was as if it had always been that way, it was hard to imagine that just a few hours ago the place had been teeming with life. As I remembered the times I had shared in the place, a tear came to my eye, banishing the thought that they had all run out.   
  
Looking up at the sky I saw the moon just appearing. Night was almost upon me. I took my eyes off the moon. I remembered earlier that day, sitting up right at the top of the tallest tree in the forest and staring up at the sun. I had watched the sun and the moon every day since I had been born, and tonight, however different things may be, that wasn't going to change. And there was only one place to watch it from. I managed a weak smile as I headed through the clearing, aiming for the tree with the view.  
  
Walking through the forest, I once again felt a great sense of loneliness wash over me. At this time of night, the forest was quiet. Most creatures were asleep, gathering energy for the next day. It seemed to me I was the only one still awake. As I reached the base of the tree, it looked taller than ever. I didn't believe I could reach the top, and another tear rolled down my cheek as I attempted to see the moon through the thick leaves. It was hopeless; if I wanted to see the moon I had to climb it, however long it took. What I realised was, I had all the time in the world, because if I wasn't doing that, I wouldn't be doing anything else. I mounted the tree, immediately struggling to keep my footing on the narrow branches growing near the bottom. I didn't give up, however. It took me over half an hour to finally pull myself up onto the highest branch of the tree. I was exhausted, and just felt like falling asleep where I was and not waking up. But I couldn't, before I slept there was something I needed to do. I needed to talk to my family. Ancient legend told me that when a Pokemon dies, it travels back to the moon to remain there for eternity. If my family were there, then they would hear me speak. I took a deep breath and began to recite what I had written down in my mind.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you're there. But I've prayed to the moon every night since I was born, never having much to pray about, and now that I have I'm not sure if I know what I should say. I guess what I should say is that I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in my morals, that I should save any creature who needed it, that I didn't listen to the warnings you gave me. I realise now that was wrong. All I can hope is that you have all gone to a better place, and that some day, when it is my time, I will join you in the moon and we will be reunited… Goodbye." As I said the last word I realised I was crying. I had been so engrossed in speech that I hadn't notice, and now I watched as a tear left my cheek and floated down to earth. I quickly turned my attention back to the moon though, and closed my eyes, remembering m family. As I sat there, a sharp breeze suddenly threatened to blow me right off the branch. I held on with my claws, desperate to remain on the branch. As the wind disappeared, I was still there. I finally opened my eyes; my prayers ended, and found myself having to blink. I was confused, it was the middle of the night, but as I looked to the sky the moon seemed brighter than ever, almost as bright as the sun, making the area appear to be in daylight. To one side of it floated a solitary cloud, its centre dark, its edges outlined in the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. The strange thing was, the shape reminded me strongly of my own kind. A Pikachu. Then, I heard a voice.  
  
"Dreamer…" the voice spoke. The voice of my mother. "Do not feel guilty. It was our time to rejoin the moon; it was fate, nothing more. It is now up to you to keep our spirit alive. Never forget us."   
  
The voice ended. The moon began to fade, returning once again to its original colour. "Mother!" I shouted. " Come back!" But it was no good. That was to be the last time I heard her voice. I wiped more tears from my eyes. All my guilt had disappeared. My mother had told me not to feel guilty, and so I didn't, it made me feel at peace. By the time I finally dropped off to sleep there at the top of the tallest tree in the forest I had decided what I would do, a way of keeping my family's spirit alive… 


	4. Chapter Three

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER THREE  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up to the sound of the birds of the forest singing their usual chorus. I used to love listening to them singing. My family and me would sit there for hours listening and joining in with them when we learnt the words. Now, the noise of the birds represented danger. They may have beautiful voices, but the personality of the Pidgeot was far different. I realised I had to leave soon; as soon as they had finished singing they would emerge to search for food. At that time of day the forest wasn't a safe place to be in, most of the smaller creatures cowered away, afraid of the beasts that haunted the skies. I'd always scoffed at everyone's behaviour during that time. I couldn't see what the danger was. I could now. I was as scared as everyone else.  
  
I shimmied down the tree, using all my strength to prevent myself plunging to my death, and sighed with relief when my feet finally touched the ground. As I stepped away from the tree my heart skipped a beat as a shadow fell above me. My immediate thought was that it was the Pidgeot, back to finish what it had started. I looked up. Fluttering above me, as if it were travelling with the breeze, was a beautiful Butterfree. As it noticed me standing there, it flew down to greet me.  
  
"Hi," it said, landing on a leaf, not even causing it to shake.   
  
"I thought you were a…"  
  
"Pidgeot, I know," it smiled sympathetically. "I saw what happened to your family. I'm sorry."  
  
"Where are you headed?" I said, changing the subject quickly. I wasn't ready to discuss what had happened, not yet.  
  
"Everywhere and anywhere," Butterfree replied, leaving one leaf and landing gently on another. "I got fed up of being in a group. I wanted more freedom, so I set out on my own."  
  
"Do you wanna join me?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that the answer would be yes. "I could do with the company, I wasn't keen on wandering the planet on my own."  
  
"I'd love to," it said enthusiastically, causing a huge grin to appear on my face. I had found a companion. Butterfree didn't know it, but accepting my offer to join my on my quest was one of the best things anyone has ever done to me. It maybe because at the time I felt so alone and companionship appealed so much to me, but I never forgot her kindness.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
Before we had begun to find our way out of the forest I had picked a berry from a tree and eaten it whole, a method of replenishing energy. It had also replenished my emotions as well, for the first time since I had lost my family I found myself laughing. We had come across a Doduo, who for some reason had decided to stick one of its head down a vacant Diglett's hole, and it was now stuck. The other head, a furious expression on its face, was tapping on the other one in annoyance, and could see no way of removing itself.  
  
"Get out stupid!" it was shouting, much to Butterfree's amusement and mine. It was obvious that it was going nowhere, and yet it persisted in its complaints. As we stood there, me on the ground and Butterfree on a leaf, there was a rumbling from beneath the ground. I could feel it shaking underneath my feet, and as I looked up at my friend I realised she was struggling to remain perched. Glancing back at the squabbling Doduo I finally realised what the rumbling was. Annoyed at the blockage in their tunnel, the Diglett had retaliated and were now, as I correctly calculated, right underneath our feet.  
  
"Quick!" Butterfree shouted to me, turning my attention away from the Doduo. "Climb up onto a branch, they're about to emerge!" I reacted immediately, and leapt onto the nearest branch I could find. It was only just strong enough to support my weight, but I managed to keep my balance as I watched as the ground cracked and over twenty Diglett showed their faces. They were all shouting in unison, and I couldn't work out exactly what they were saying, but I could see by the expressions on their faces that they were determined to remove what was obstructing their hole. And they succeeded. While we were watching, the Doduo rose into the air, carried by the Diglett it began to move across the ground as if it were on a conveyer belt. I laughed till my sides ached, as, even while being carried away to the outskirts of the forest, the infuriated head of the Doduo was still repeatedly tapping the other one. Once they had disappeared and the ground had finally stopped shaking, we finally felt it appropriate to speak.  
  
"Nice to see a smile on your face," Butterfree commented as she left the leaf and hovered beside me, proving what I had realised before, that this was the first time I had laughed in a while.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been much company," I replied solemnly, feeling guilty for the second time that day.  
  
"I understand. Your family died. You aren't likely to be a barrel of laughs." She smiled at me sympathetically, and suddenly I felt warm inside. My fears at being alone for a long time had been thwarted by this kind hearted Pokemon, and I knew I would be grateful to her for that for the rest of my life.  
  
As we walked I finally found myself remembering the good times I'd had with my family, instead of reliving their death over and over again in my mind. I remembered our first birthday, the celebration we had. I remembered the few times I joined in with my brothers and sisters games. I had fun, however I always ended up being distracted by the sun, which was why they begun to call me Dreamer.   
  
I was so deep in thought that when I looked up we were on the outskirts of the forest. Ahead of me I could see the world, more clearly than I had ever seen it before. The sun shone down, but as there was nothing to shelter it, it reflected off the ground; pure daylight. I found myself shivering, it ran from my head to my toes, and I realised, I was terrified. I'd never been over a few metres away from the clearing, and here I felt exposed, and unsafe.  
  
"Don't worry," Butterfree reassured me. "There's nothing dangerous around here this time of day, too hot." The shivers disappeared. I trusted Butterfree, and if she told me there was no danger, then I believed her. With new confidence within me, I stepped out into the open, and immediately blinked from the light. I could understand why not many Pokemon ventured there, the hear was almost unbearable. I knew we had to find shelter fast, or we would perish. Looking around for signs of shade, I spotted a tree nearby.  
  
"Look," I beckoned to my friend. "We can shelter under there for a while."  
  
"Good idea," she agreed. "Lets go." And I did, I ran faster than I ever had before. Even though I had been reassured of the areas safety, I still wasn't going to take any chances. As I ran and ran, the tree got nearer and nearer until soon its branches and leaves were clear. I speeded up to clear the last short distance, and finally felt the air around me cool down. I had made it. Buttefree joined me shortly later, perching herself on top of a pink and blue flower sticking out of the ground.  
  
"You can really run fast when you want to," she commented. She looked as exhausted as I felt.  
  
"I couldn't stand to be in that heat any longer than I had to be," I smiled, fanning myself with a huge leaf emerging from the base of the tree.  
  
Looking up at the tree we had chose I realised it was simple enough to climb; it's branches were thick and reached almost to the ground, giving me a walkway to navigate. The leaves gave shelter, allowing me to sit there and stay shaded. I raced to the base of the tree, giving myself enough speed to launch myself onto the lowest branch. I didn't reach the shelter. I had only gone a short distance when I realised something was caught round my neck. I pulled, assuming it to be a blade of grass or something similar. However, the more I pulled the tighter it got, and by the time I realised this and ceased pulling I could barely breathe.  
  
"Help!" I croaked. "I… can't… breathe." Butterfree fluttered down to me almost immediately, realising I was in trouble.   
  
"What shall I do?" Butterfree replied, her voice wavering. I could see she was shivering with fear.  
  
"Something's… holding… it… to the… ground," I managed to say in between coughs. "Tackle… it." I watched as Butterfree floated backwards and then raced forwards, easily knocking the pole out of the ground. As it gave way, the rope loosened, allowing me to catch my breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," Butterfree said, putting her head down. She was still shaking.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "You just saved my life."  
  
"I told you it was safe out here. You believed me."  
  
"You couldn't have known, there was no way of telling that we were going to come across this." I looked at the item that had almost killed me. A Pokemon hadn't created the weapon, a human had.  
  
"Still… I'm sorry." A tear came to her eye, and she wiped it away with her hand.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just thankful you were there. If you weren't," I thought sadly, "I would have died."  
  
Silence fell among the pair of us. Butterfree was continuing to wipe tears from her eyes, but each time she did, more appeared. I lay on the floor, feeling weak and in pain, and looked up at the clouds. A moment after I closed my eyes, giving in to sleep, I was awoken again by the sound of footsteps and a shadow above me. A human shadow. I gasped loudly as a net swooped over me, capturing me in side. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. Through the net I could see Butterfree's panicked expression. She knew there was absolutely nothing she could do.  
  
"You beauty!" a voice exclaimed. "Now lets see how tough you really are!" The voice was hard, the voice of a bad person. I began to shake as I was carried away harshly, with no idea of where my destination was. 


	5. Chapter Four

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER FOUR  
--------------------------------------------  
  
When the net finally stopped rocking and I acknowledged that the person carrying me had stopped walking I allowed myself to open my eyes. For a moment darkness surrounded me before light appeared. As I peered through the netting I noticed I was in a huge room, rectangle in shape and with markings on the ground. Half of it was covered with water, with a diving board on one side, reaching almost to the ceiling. It was what I'd heard about from my father many times, a Pokemon Gym.   
  
Then, I turned to look at my captor. He was tall, but then again I was only a foot high, a lot smaller than any human. He was wearing a black T-Shirt, torn slightly at the bottom with a huge skull painted on the front; it's blank eyes staring straight at me. His trousers were baggy and covered his feet, and they were ripped at the knees revealing pale knees underneath. Then I saw his face.   
  
He had deep grey eyes, darker than any Pokemon I had seen, and they had a glimpse of excitement within them, he was looking forward to something. His black hair flowed to his shoulders, and had a slight wave to it. A chain hung from the front like a metallic plait ending just below the ends of his hair. His completed look matched perfectly the rough tone I had heard him speak in earlier.  
  
"Come on out!" his voice boomed. I had no idea who he was speaking to, but at first no one appeared. As he shouted again though, this time even more loud, figures began to emerge from the shadows.  
  
Pokemon.  
  
The first one I saw was a Beedrill. It flew down from a beam on the ceiling and landed on the ground elegantly. Next came Houndour, skulking into the centre of the room from one corner. It was followed by three other Pokemon, a Sentret, Sandslash and a Togetic. From the swimming pool on one side of the gym, a Totodile and Quagsire appeared, and finally, a Spearow flew from the ceiling and landed on a perch. I was impressed; I'd never seen so many Pokemon in the same place before. I was going to be one of them? If I was, then my thoughts of being alone no longer mattered. Then I looked at the Pokemon again, more closely this time. At first they had looked happy, but now I looked I could see that this wasn't the fact. Some were shaking with fear; others had tears in their eyes. As I looked at the Spearow, the closest one too me I saw several injuries on it, and as I looked at the others, I saw the same. I gasped, and suddenly I wasn't so pleased about being a part of this. The Pokemon were in distress, that was obvious, and yet the trainer didn't seem to care. At the time I just wondered what was ahead of me.   
  
"Houndour!" the 'trainer' boomed again. "Into the arena." I noticed the Houndour obeyed him immediately, most likely too scared to refuse.  
  
"Good luck," it whispered to me as I was placed at the opposite end of the arena.  
  
"Houndour, bite attack… NOW!" I saw its eyes widen. It obviously didn't think fighting me was the appropriate thing to do. However, it didn't seem to have much choice.  
  
"Sorry…" it said sadly to me as it sunk its teeth into my side. I remained in its jaw for only a few seconds before the trainer shouted again.  
  
"That's enough," he shouted. "Pikachu, hit him with a Thundershock." I gasped louder than I should have. If I had paid any attention to my siblings fighting when I was younger then I would know exactly what to do in this situation. However, in my current situation, I had no idea. I had to try though, I was afraid of what would happen to me if I didn't, so I braced myself and created the largest amount of thunder I could. It wasn't very impressive.  
  
"Useless creature!" the trainer shouted. Getting a whip from the ground it soon made contact with my side, causing me to fly across the room and land with a crash further into the centre of the arena. As I recovered, I realised I was bleeding. Then, he turned on his heel and left the room, muttering to himself loudly.  
  
"Are you OK?" Houndour asked, approaching me. I flinched, expecting another attack, but instead it licked my side sympathetically, causing some of the pain to disappear.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked, panting heavily. "And why does he treat you so badly?"  
  
"He's called Kern. He thinks it's the best way of training us. He doesn't realise he needs to earn our respect. I've been here three months and my attacks have hardly improved at all. When we don't please him, he beats us. I wish I could just attack him, but I know he'd only beat me up if I tried. I act tough, but inside I'm just as terrified as everyone else."  
  
"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you escape?"  
  
"We've tried, a lot of times," Togetic joined in. "It's futile. I evolved shortly before I arrived here. If I hadn't then I would have been sent to the cages; Togepi isn't renowned for its fighting skills. My sister wasn't so lucky."  
  
"The cages…" I prompted, not sure if I wanted to know.  
  
"The place where he sends Pokemon which don't meet his standards. Pokemon who get sent there don't often reappear."   
  
The Pokemon in the room became solemn. I suddenly became scared. Kern obviously hadn't been impressed with my skills. I got the feeling I would see the cages for myself sometime soon. I looked to the ceiling. Through a tiny window at the top I could see that it was pitch dark outside. I couldn't, however, see the moon. That devastated me. For the first time in my life I wouldn't be able to sit and watch the moon. I was trapped. A solitary tear left my eye and rolled down my cheek, finally dripping onto the floor. It wasn't left alone for long, for soon after, another one joined it. Soon, I had created a small puddle. I felt a sympathetic hand on my shoulder and as I turned round I saw Totodile, grinning at me. As I watched it took its hand from my shoulder and began to hop from one foot to the other. Despite my depression I managed a weak smile. Totodile dived into the pool and re-emerged on the other side. As it left the water it was still dancing, and as it joined us once again it hadn't ceased. I looked from one face to another. Then I had an idea.  
  
"Spearow…" I began. "I don't suppose you could do me a favour?" As I explained the story about watching the moon Spearow slowly nodded.  
  
"I'd be happy to," Spearow replied. I smiled as he beckoned for me to jump onto his back. As I got closer and closer to the window the moon came into focus. It was as beautiful as ever, shining bright blue through the thick clouds. Spearow dropped me off on the beam closest to the glass, and floated back down to earth, leaving me alone. Watching the moon gave me hope. Hope that I would escape from this prison. Hope that I would finally see my best friend, Butterfree again… Hope that I would be happy. As I stared out of the window, suddenly something blocked out the moon, something was outside the window. As I looked closer I realised it was Butterfree. I rose to my feet and moved as close to the window as I could.  
  
"Butterfree!" I yelled. "Try and tackle the window."  
  
I watched eagerly as she flew backwards and then launched herself at the window. It shook slightly, but refused to break. She tried once again, but the window still wouldn't break. After her fifth attempt I shouted again.  
  
"It's no good…" I told her. "You'll have to stop."  
  
"I'm sorry…" Butterfree spoke through the glass. "I told you it was safe and now here you are, captured."  
  
"I told you not to apologise. You came to help didn't you? That's all that matters to me. Now, go, before you get captured as well. Hang around, I'll get out… somehow." Once again I began to cry. I was so close to the outside world and yet I couldn't escape, I could see my friend clearly and yet not hug her. Butterfree looked at me, a worried expression crossed her face, and I noticed tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Go…" I said again. "I'll get out, eventually." I tried to sound convincing, but in my heart I knew it wouldn't be that easy. When I looked again, she had gone. I was alone once again. Looking down at the ground I saw that all the Pokemon were sitting looking at me.  
  
"I'm ready to come down now," I shouted, not bearing to look at the moon again that night. Spearow flew up easily, and slowly lifted my back down to the ground. Jumping of his back I retreated to one corner of the Gym and began to weep. The other Pokemon left me alone. It was probably for the best. I wanted to be alone… 


	6. Chapter Five

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER FIVE  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It was the next morning when I emerged from my thoughts. The sun was shining bright through the window and the other Pokemon were asleep, most on the ground, but some sitting high on the beams of the building. I yawned. Sleep hadn't come to me that night. It wasn't for lack of trying, but the thoughts and pain in my mind had kept me awake. As I stood up and stretched, stiff from sitting in the same position all night. As I glanced once again at the other Pokemon, Houndour stirred. Yawning, he immediately got to his feet, and noticing me standing in the corner of the room, he approached me.  
  
"How are you this morning?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm all right thanks. My side is sore and I didn't sleep at all last night but I've got some things sorted in my head so that's good. And I've got a plan about how we can escape."  
  
"If you have I'm sure we've already thought of it," he replied sceptically.  
  
"I want you to get me sent to the cages," I said, putting confidence into my voice.  
  
"What?!" Houndour looked in shock. "That's suicide!"  
  
"Trust me," I replied, still with confidence in my voice.  
  
"OK," he finally agreed. I think he realised I was serious, I'm not sure how, but I had convinced him.  
  
When the others finally awoke we began to discuss our plans. Like Houndour, they were doubtful, but as I outlined the plans they began to feel more positive. All we had to do now was wait for Kern to come in. I was sure he would give me another test after what he had said yesterday, and I wasn't planning on winning. That sounded stupid even as I thought it, but if I won, then the plan would fail.  
  
It was midday when Kern finally made an appearance. I had been restless all morning. Spearow had taken me to the roof to see the sun. I had sat there for hours, hoping that Butterfree would decide to make an appearance. She didn't. I didn't blame her, after seeing how dangerous it was here she was bound to stay away. I just hoped she was somewhere nearby, and that she hadn't given up on me.  
  
Kern came through the door and slammed it behind him. He was not in a good mood. However, for all I knew this could be a good mood, I'd never seen him in a bad one before. He immediately summoned me, as I and expected.  
  
"Pikachu!" he shouted. "Into the arena, now!" I obeyed immediately, as not to wind him up further, and as I took my place I found out who my opponent would be. Beedrill. As he stepped into the arena I saw him mouth the words 'good luck' to me. Then it hit me, and suddenly became terrified. I was to be sent to the place that all the Pokemon here dreaded.  
  
"Pikachu. Thundershock… NOW!" his voice boomed. I gave out the weakest bit of electricity I could, it hit Beedrill, but the effect was only minimal. I just hoped it was bad enough to have me sent to the cages.  
  
"Now, Beedrill. Get him with your poison sting." I watched as two points came flying towards them. I concentrated, and managed to dodge them. However, I still fell to the floor and rolled around on the ground in fake pain. Then, I closed my eyes and was still.  
  
"Pathetic useless creature!" I heard Kern shout. Then I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck. As I was carried out of the room I watched the other Pokemon. They were all whispering 'good luck'. I realised I would need it.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
It was only a short walk to the cages. I was surprised, I had expected it to take a while. Kern, still with my in his hand, took a key from his pocket and unlocked an old rusty door which led to a small building. It creaked loudly as it opened, and from within I heard shouts.  
  
"Help…" voices said. "Help…"  
  
"Quiet!" Kern shouted. Then there was silence. I was taken to the end of the room, past rows of metal cages, each containing a Pokemon, and I was placed in one by the window at the back end. I was thrown in roughly and the cage was locked. I was trapped. I watched in silence as Kern walked away from my cage, then I heard the door slam. It was locked. I was thankful that the sun was shining, I could see it through the window and it cast a bright light into the room, allowing me to see my surroundings. From what I could tell all the walls were covered with cages, and each of them had a Pokemon strapped inside. I glanced over at the one opposite me. Sitting in the corner, tears in its eyes, was a Togepi. Togetic's sister, I realised. To my horror, its shell had a crack running from top to bottom, and it was beginning to separate at the top. I gasped.  
  
"That's it, take a good look," she remarked in a squeaking voice. She was only young. A tear came to my eye as I thought about what she must have been through. She had never been properly trained, and Togepi relies on happiness to grow strong. It didn't look like she had had much of that in her life. Her tiny arms and legs were thin. I could see the bone running from the tops to the bottoms. Her usually creamy shell was grey with dirt. I looked into her eyes. They were full of hatred.  
  
"Stop staring!" she complained. "Leave me alone!" I drew my eyes away, not bearing to look at her any more. I glanced at the next two cages. In them were a Hoppip and a Cyndaquil. Hoppip's wings were almost useless, flopping down on either side of her, and Cyndaquil's fire had almost died out. Neither of them looked well fed or happy. I didn't blame them. They had been in a torture house for a long time.  
  
"I'm here to help!" I shouted so that the whole room could hear me. "We're gonna get out of this place."  
  
"What's the point?" Cyndaquil asked doubtfully. "It isn't as if we have any chance of surviving out there. Look at us, we're weak."  
  
"There are humans who can help Pokemon… somewhere. I don't know where they are, but we can find them." Even as I said it I realised it was hopeless, the only human they knew was Kern, how could they believe in a better one? I was beginning to think that myself.  
  
"All humans are like Kern," Hoppip replied, confirming what I had suspected. "We'd be best to stay away from them." I knew there was no point in arguing with them; it wouldn't make any difference. I sat back in my cage and watched the sun through the window for the rest of the day, and when the moon appeared I watched that as well.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
I was woken at around midnight by something tapping on the outside of my cage, causing it to vibrate slightly. As I found my bearings and got used to the darkness I was able to see who it was. To my shock and pleasure, the face I saw before me was my friend, Butterfree.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I gasped.  
  
"I found a hole in the roof, it was big enough for me to get through, and certainly big enough to get most of these lot through," she replied, smiling. "I'm not alone either." I looked to the left and saw another face emerge from the shadows. It was a Pidgey.  
  
"Where did you come from?" I asked.  
  
"My father was captured by Kern a month ago. I've never given up hope that someday he might return." The Pidgeotto in the Gym, I realised, was his father. "I welcomed the chance to get him out of there."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" I asked my friend.  
  
"Kern left a key on a hook outside the door." I looked at her hands; in them was a shining silver key. "It opens the cages." Finally we had a chance. While I had been watching the sun I had given up hope. I had thought and thought and realised escape was impossible. Now my hope had returned, leaving a warm feeling deep in my heart. Butterfree navigated the key into the hole for the lock on my cage.  
  
Click.  
  
The padlock fell to the floor and the door opened. I jumped out excitedly, not being able to stand being trapped any longer. I landed on the floor and Butterfree threw the key to me. I began with the Togepi in the cage opposite me. She was asleep, and as the padlock fell, she stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing? I was asleep!" Then she realised her cage was open and her eyes widened. She scuttled to the back of the cage and sat in terror.  
  
"It's OK," I said gently. "It's me, Pikachu. We're letting you out."  
  
"Why would I want to come out?" she asked, her voice squeaky. "I'm better off in here."  
  
"No you're not! Now come on out." I jumped into the cage with her and grabbed her hand reassuringly. And slowly but surely she made her way to the front of the cage. It was then I realised we had a problem. Her legs were so weak they could hardly hold her up, and as she reached the front of the cage they gave way and she slumped to the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "I don't need helping!" But I wasn't going to leave her there. I beckoned to Butterfree and Pidgey, who between them picked the shaking creature up and laid her on the ground carefully. As she made contact with the ground she tried to run away, but each time, she fell over and struggled to get up again. In the end she gave up and slumped to the floor, tears in her eyes.  
  
While I had been helping Togepi out, Butterfree had opened all the other cages in the room. Some of the Pokemon had come out gladly and were now sitting on the floor waiting expectantly for the next stage of the plan. However a lot of them, like Togepi, were terrified and reluctant to come out. One by one I reassured them that they were safe, and one by one they made their way out of the cages until there were no occupied ones left. Now we were ready to escape. 


	7. Chapter Six

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER SIX  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It took us over an hour to get outside. Most of the Pokemon in the building were weak, and even the flying ones couldn't make it to the roof. Butterfree and Pidgey took it upon themselves to lift each Pokemon through the hole and take them to the ground. By the time the room was empty they were both exhausted. The moonlight allowed me to see who was there.  
  
Firstly there was the Togepi, who was still sitting weeping. Then there was Hoppip and Cyndaquil who were also too weak to stand up. There was a Caterpie, Ledyba and Heracross, all seated in the shadows talking to each other in low tones. Then there was a Fearow who was stretching its wings nearby.  
  
"Butterfree?" I turned to my friend. "Could you go and find the key for the main Gym? I saw him hook it outside the door on his way out."  
  
"Yeah OK," she smiled, and fluttered off elegantly. A moment later she returned, the key in her hand.  
  
"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. Kern obviously hadn't been smart enough to think that someone might try and escape. Why would he? He was a human, and the general opinion among them was that Pokemon had a limited intelligence. We were the only ones who knew otherwise.  
  
"Could you stay here with these lot?" I asked her. "I'll go and round up the others. Hopefully they'll be able to help carry them." I looked back at the Pokemon we had just rescued. Every single one of them looked weary and weak, and I knew it was going to be a struggle to get them all away from the Gym and into safe territory. However, I knew we had to try.  
  
After she agreed I wasted no time in racing to the main building of the Gym. I was exhausted by the time I reached it, it may have only seemed a short distance when I had been carried by Kern, but on my own two feet it was hard work. By the time I reached the door I was breathing heavily and had to put all my effort into leaping to the key hole and inserting the key. I sighed with relief as I heard the distinct click of it being unlocked. I only managed to push the door open far enough for me to slip inside, it was heavy and I was weary. The interior of the Gym was dull, and the moon was partially hidden behind the clouds, not allowing much light to penetrate the window.  
  
"Hello?" I said weakly as I wandered into the centre of the Gym. I couldn't see a thing, least of all the Pokemon. As I continued walking I begun to think that they had already escaped, and my heart sank.  
  
Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath me and I began to fall. I hit the water as if it were solid ground, it took the breath away from me and I struggled, splashing around, to remain afloat. Just as I thought I couldn't remain above the surface any longer something appeared beneath me and pulled me to the surface. Thankful, I managed to turn and look who my rescuer was. Totodile stared back at me.  
  
"Th… Thanks," I murmured between breaths. We reached the side of the pool swiftly, where I was handed over to Houndour. Only a few minutes after falling in, I was back on dry land again. Once again, another Pokemon had saved my life. It was beginning to become a habit.  
  
"You were lucky we were here," Totodile commented. "You could have died."  
  
"I don't think he needs to hear that," Sentret, who I had never heard speak before replied.  
  
"Did you get the others out?" Togetic asked, walking up to the group gathered round the pool.  
  
"Yeah we did," I replied, remembering the state the Togepi was in. "We… found your sister. She's in a bad way." I became solemn, and tears came to Togetic's eyes as he noticed the look on my face.  
  
"Can we go?" He asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want to see her."  
  
"You'll have to help me pull the door open," I said, I was exhausted. "After that we're free to go."  
  
The group wasted no time in getting the door open. I could see they were excited. There was a glow in each ones eyes that I hadn't seen since I arrived at the Gym. They were hopeful for the first time in ages, and I had helped make it happen. Finally, after over ten minutes of pulling, the door gave in and opened wide. The room was flooded in moonlight as the group stepped outside, their eyes sparkling.  
  
"Where are they?" Togetic asked. He was breathing heavily, I had noticed he had been among the most desperate to get outside, and he had been pulling the door as much as he could for the whole time. Everyone looked exhausted, and I was beginning to realise that getting everyone away from Kern's Gym was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"Come on guys!" I prompted. "We have to be well away from here before morning."  
  
"Yeah!" Houndour spoke enthusiastically. That was all the encouragement they needed. Slowly and wearily they made their way down the small slope to the place where the weak Pokemon had once been trapped. As we approached the building I felt tears rolling down on my cheeks. My parents had always told me that humans were nice people, who, if you were lucky enough to be chosen by, would love and take care of you. Seeing the state the Pokemon caught by Kern were in I realised something. I hated humans.  
  
I was deep in thought when Houndour brought me back into the real world. The other Pokemon were now safely behind the shed, but I was a few metres away. It was strange, I hadn't realised I'd stopped walking. As I joined the group I realised that I was no longer in control, as Houndour wandered from group to group beckoning them to get going. In a way, I was glad to have someone taking over, I didn't like the feeling of responsibility I had, especially as it involved a lot of Pokemon who seemed to turn to me for assistance. As I stood there watching Houndour gave me a reassuring smile and told me to follow the group.  
  
Finally we were free from Kern's evil clutches. In a few hours we would be far away from the Gym, and I knew that we all hoped we would never see him again. However, my heart sank as I realised some of us wouldn't make it. I glanced over at the Togepi who was being carried on her brother's back. She looked even weaker than she had when I first saw her, and I had doubts as to whether she would make it very far. I was also worried about the Cyndaquil and Hoppip, as although they weren't as weak as Togepi they still looked ill and weary and were being carried by Houndour who was leading the party. Stopping for a moment to look up at the sun which was making it's first appearance of the day, I smiled weakly and began to follow the group away from the place we finally named 'hell'. 


	8. Chapter Seven

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was blaring down on us by the time we had reached what we decided was a safe distance away from Kern's Gym. We were all hot, and walking all morning had left us weaker than we had been already. The sight of a river a short distance away was a welcome relief, and although I suspected it was a mirage formed from our thirst, as we got closer I realised it was in fact the real thing and as we reached the banks I saw a smile appear on all the Pokemon's faces. We had made it.  
  
"That looks like a good place to rest for a while," Houndour commented, pointing to a tree which overhung the bank of the river. It offered shade from the heat and it took no argument for the others to realise the same and head towards it with what little strength they had left. Under the tree it was heaven, a far cry from the heat of the sun it was cool and dew had formed on the ground and was also dripping from the trees.  
  
I had always admired the sun, but now I realised that it could be dangerous if you weren't aware of its power. I looked at the shadows darting about on the ground, where the tree parted and let the sun in for a moment before the wind pushed it back again. However dangerous it may be, the sun was still beautiful.  
  
I glanced over at the other Pokemon.  
  
Totodile and Quagsire were splashing about in the water, a great sight, as they had been in danger of drying up throughout the journey.  
  
Spearow, Fearow and Pidgey were sitting beside each other on a high branch of the tree. Spearow was calling out a message to other Spearow's in the area, hoping to find his family. So far he wasn't having any luck.  
  
Hoppip and Cyndaquil finally looked stronger as they lay resting by the trunk of the tree, and they were chatting to each other in low voices. Being trapped together for so long had caused them to create a huge bond between them, and I found myself thinking that it was the one good thing that had emerged from Kern's cruelty.  
  
The bug Pokemon had formed a small group together and were seated nearby admiring a pink flower growing at the base of the tree. I guessed they hadn't seen beauty like that for a long time.  
  
Then I glanced at the river bank. Togepi was lying on the ground by the bank and Togetic was dampening her head with a leaf she had dipped in the water. I smiled at Togetic's love and kindness but my heart sank when I realised that the poor creature he was trying to help probably wouldn't last much longer. She looked even worse than she had done when I'd first seen her, and I knew she was slipping away in front of us.  
  
"Where are we headed?" I asked, turning back to Houndour as he seemed to have taken the lead.  
  
"I think we'll rest here for today and then we'd better split up. It's too dangerous for us all to stay together." My heart sank. I had known it was likely that we would have to part ways eventually, but I hadn't guessed it would be that soon. Since I had met these Pokemon we had been together all the time, and that had caused us all to bond with each other. Fire, grass, water, electric, type played no part in it, we'd put that aside and become friends. The thought of having to leave them all behind brought tears to my eyes. I noticed Butterfree floating down from the air and with her usual elegancy she landed on the ground beside me.  
  
"You'll always have me," she said softly in my ear. I knew it was the truth and I smiled at her, wiping the tears from my eyes. I wasn't going to lose anyone, I realised. Although we were parting, we would never forget each other. I felt a warm feeling growing inside of me, I had never had friends before, the close family unit I had been a part of had prevented that, and now I had more friends than I could ever have imagined having, for once in my life I felt complete.  
  
I came out of my thoughts to hear someone weeping. I glanced from Pokemon to Pokemon attempting to discover where the crying was coming from. My eyes eventually rested on Togetic, still sitting on the river bank. He was seated on the ground with his baby sister in his arms. I knew that what I had expected to happen had finally happened. Togepi was dead. Although I had known it would come to pass eventually, as did everyone else, we all broke down crying simultaneously as we stared solemnly at the creature in Togetic's arms. He laid her on the ground. As I glanced at her I saw her wide staring eyes looking up at the sun just as I did every day. Her eyes, however, would never see again.  
  
As if I was in a trance I wandered up to her and placed my paws on her eye lids. Slowly I covered up her eyes until they had completely disappeared underneath her pale lids. A tear dripped from my cheek and landed on her forehead, slowly dripping off the edge. Then another one followed it. Cruelty by one human had caused the death of an innocent creature. My hatred towards the species had never been stronger before now.  
  
My parents had told me humans were kind and gentle creatures who would take care of you if you were lucky enough to be caught by one. At that moment, not only did I hate humans, I hated my parents. What they had told me was a lie, and I had been stupid enough to believe it.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
We were standing in front of a huge hole. Sandslash had set to work as soon as we had decided Togepi deserved a proper burial, and as she pulled the final mounds of dirt from the grave we were ready to begin. Togetic, with tears in his eyes, lowered his baby sister into the hole and placed her on the pile of heather we had placed at the bottom. Then he came back to the top and stood with the rest of us.  
  
"Pikachu, could you… say something?" Togetic asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Me?" I asked. I was surprised, I had expected Togetic to want to say something but I hadn't even thought that he might want me to do it. Looking at him though, I knew he was serious and so I cleared my throat and began to speak.  
  
"I've heard that Togepi's grow by being shown love and happiness. Although our friend may not have seen much towards the end of her life, I know that at some point in her short time on earth she was shown all the love and happiness she needed, and I hope that now she has rejoined the moon she will once again be bombarded by kindness. I'm sure we all know Pokemon that have rejoined the moon, I myself have my whole family up there, and I hope that one day we will all meet her again when it is finally our time to return. Goodbye Togepi, enjoy your new home."  
  
As I looked up I realised I was crying again, and looking at the others I saw that they too were weeping. I knew that everyone in the group had been affected by what had happened that day. A human had destroyed one Pokemon's life, for no other reason than that he was cruel and heartless, and I knew that like myself, all thoughts of what they had been told about humans in the past had disappeared, just as the sun disappeared at night to reveal the moon.  
  
It was in a sad and subdued mood that we settled down to sleep last night. Togetic had separated himself from the the others and was sitting a distance away on the river back staring into the flowing water. Having lost family of my own I knew how he felt. I considered going over to him and talking to him. I didn't know if he would want to talk, but I didn't like to see him so upset and so slowly I wandered over to the grieving Pokemon.  
  
"Hi," I murmured as I approached him. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Feel free," Togetic replied. I sat down. "I'm… sorry for being like this."  
  
"You have a perfect right to be," I sympathised. "I know what it's like to lose family, and I don't blame you for being upset."  
  
"When you say you know what it's like." He turned to me. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That's how I ended up on my own. I lost my whole family," I replied sadly.  
  
"Do you mind me asking how?"  
  
"I brought an injured Pidgey back home with me to make better. It's father thought we were trying to harm it and came and attacked, wiped out my parents and my brothers and sisters in one swoop."  
  
"And I'm guessing you blamed yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I had a perfect right to, it was my fault."  
  
"It's the same with me. I blame myself for my sisters death. I was supposed to be protecting her. I failed miserably didn't I?"  
  
"The only person you can blame for her death is Kern and his cruelty," I said bitterly.  
  
"And the only person you can blame for your family's death is the Pidgeot who swooped and took them away from you, but it doesn't stop the guilt."  
  
"I guess I'm the wrong person to talk to," I admitted.  
  
"You're the only one who understands how it feels," he corrected. "I'm going to be all alone now. When Togepi was still alive she was what kept me going, I had to keep going for her sake, and now she's gone."  
  
"You don't have to be on your own," I replied. "I'm heading off with Butterfree tomorrow, you're welcome to join us."  
  
"You mean that?" he exclaimed. "You really want me to join you?"  
  
"Yes," I replied with conviction in my voice. "I do."  
  
I looked up to the sky again, and seeing the moon shining down on my prompted me to speak once again.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you the story of the moon?" I asked.  
  
"No," he replied, looking at me, intrigued.  
  
"In ancient Pokemon legend it is said that all Pokemon come from the moon, and that when they die they rejoin it again. I've been brought up to believe that and pass it on to any Pokemon who hasn't heard it."  
  
"Does that mean…?" Togetic trailed off but I knew what he was getting at by his tone of voice.  
  
"Yes," I said, looking up at the glowing ball once again. "Togepi's up there watching us right now." 


	9. Chapter Eight

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn came slowly. The inevitable parting of our group the next day had forced me into wakefulness and no matter how many times I closed my eyes sleep wouldn't come. In a way I was pleased about this. The slower the next day came upon us the longer it would be before we parted. I watched the sun come up with dread that morning, and as light slowly came to the area I glanced around to see the other Pokemon stirring. It seemed that they had not had the same problem as me.  
  
"Morning," I spoke to the group as the last one opened his eye. The reply was instantaneous, and came from the whole group. I knew they were all thinking the same thing as me, for their mood this morning was solemn. However, if I had thought harder I might have realised that was due to the death of Togepi the day before.  
  
Houndour approached me.  
  
"We'd better part as soon as possible. I can hear humans in the distance, it won't be long before they're upon us." Pricking up my ears I could hear voices in the distance. My heart sank, the sound of the humans meant that what Houndour said was true, and I knew soon we would be apart.  
  
As I looked up, I saw Pidgey, Spearow and Fearow approaching me from the air. Landing beside me, Spearow stepped forwards and stood in front of me.  
  
"We're leaving now," he said simply. "Last night I heard the cry of my family in the distance. These two are joining me until I am reunited with them."  
  
"Goodbye," I said swiftly, not wanting to prolong the moment for any longer. Wrapping his wings around me Spearow held me in a hug, while Pidgey and Fearow stood further back and smiled at me. Then the wings were gone, and with a breeze, the three birds had soured high into the air. A final cry, and they were gone.  
  
One by one, the Pokemon left. Houndour had taken Hoppip and Cyndaquil with him, planning to protect them until they were strong enough to take care of themselves. The water Pokemon had taken advantage of the stream we had been resting by and had used the current to begin their journey. The bug Pokemon had disguised themselves in the long grasses surrounding the banks, and were planning on staying around the area. Soon, there were only three of us left, Butterfree, Togetic and myself.  
  
"So…" I began. "Where are we headed?" I knew as I spoke this I was back in charge once again. I didn't like the responsibility, but I knew I was the only one capable of leading the group. Togetic was still grieving over his sister, and Butterfree, although she could be strong, she was not strong enough to take on the responsibility. It was up to me.  
  
"The humans are coming from that direction," Togetic commented, pointing to the other side of the river. "I can hear them getting nearer."  
  
"Then that direction isn't safe. I think the best thing we can do is follow the path of the river. There's plenty of shelter around here, and we won't get thirsty." The other two nodded in agreement, and without further hesitation we left the area we had been resting in and set off down the riverbank. For the first time in the last couple of days I felt apprehensive. In a large group I had felt safe, but now there were only three of us and I was worried about what we might encounter.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
By the time we were what we decided was a safe distance away from the place we had rested, the sun was beginning to fade. We had reached an area where bushes and trees were plenty, and realised it was a perfect place to rest for the night. Butterfree, who was exhausted after flying for so long, immediately perched herself on a large leafed shrub and closed her eyes.  
  
Togetic had other ideas, working his way slowly down the steep sides of the river bank he sat down by the lapping water and stared into the shining liquid. The moon was causing a reflection in the river, and the light shone through the water making it sparkle like diamonds. Togetic was looking at in awe. I chose to navigate one of the largest trees in the area and within minutes I was sat on a high branch, choosing myself to look at the cause of the sparkling water, the moon.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it," I heard a voice speak. I thought at first it was someone speaking to me, but after looking around me and seeing no one I realised the voice was coming elsewhere. Looking into the water below me I saw the reflection of two Togetics. From that point on I knew I should have made myself scarce, but the sight of two of a species I had never even seen one of before the last couple of days kept my attention.  
  
"Yes it is," he replied. "Have you heard the story of the moon?" I smiled. Togetic was using what I had told him to start a conversation with a female, and I was glad my story had come to some use.  
  
"No," she said. "What is it?"  
  
"It is said in ancient legend…" Togetic recited the story I had told him almost word perfect, and as he finished I could see the female's eyes sparking almost as brightly as the moon. I smiled; it was a great thing to see. Two Pokemon falling in love. However, although I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I watched them getting closer and closer to each other, I knew that it meant that we would soon lose another member of our group.  
  
"Where have you come from?" the female Togetic spoke.  
  
"Me and my sister belonged to a trainer," he replied. "We escaped."  
  
"Escaped?!" she exclaimed. "But I thought Pokemon belonging to trainers were happy. I've wished for it for a long time."  
  
"Humans are cruel creatures. You can't trust them." Togetic had learnt that lesson the hard way, just like me, and like all the other Pokemon Kern had captured. I dreaded the thought of who would suffer at his hands next.  
  
"What happened to your sister?" she asked, with no comprehension of what the answer would be.  
  
"She died," Togetic replied solemnly. "A human killed her." The female Togetic looked at the ground, the sparkle in her eyes suddenly disappearing.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"It's OK." Togetic put his arm round her shoulder. "If it'll make you think twice about trusting humans then I'm happy I told you."  
  
"I thought humans were kind and gentle creatures. Now I know different." Tears came to her eyes as she leaned closer to Togetic. As I sat there watching, their gazes fell on the river once again, and they sat in silence, glaring at the sparkling water.  
  
I remembered a song I'd heard a long time ago. My mother had taught it to me and my siblings when we were very young. She had heard it from a human. Now, as I sat there looking at the moon I couldn't stop my voice as it sung the words I had heard.  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night,  
  
beneath the stars and moon.  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds,  
  
We won't admit, but it's true.  
  
You look at me, I look away,  
  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
  
but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
that you might break my heart.  
  
Oh why should anything so easy  
  
ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you."  
  
Tears begun to trickle down my face as I remembered the day that I had been taught the song. As I opened my eyes I started into the face of Togetic and his new girlfriend. They were flapping their tiny wings at double speed to keep themselves level with me.  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Togetic asked, also with tears in his eyes.  
  
"My mother taught me when I was young."  
  
"She did a good job," the female Togetic commented. "That was beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," I said, embarrassed.  
  
"Now that we're here, we've got something to tell you," Togetic said solemnly. They both perched themselves on the branch next to me and I turned to face them, not needing to guess what they were going to say.  
  
"We're leaving together," he said bluntly after a slight pause.  
  
"I know," I replied. "I guessed." I tried my hardest to smile, and obviously it worked.  
  
"You… don't mind?" Togetic looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah of course I do. But you go, you deserve to be happy and I can see that you will be." I smiled again, and this time it was for real.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, smiling back. "Don't worry though, I won't ever forget your kindness."  
  
"It was nothing. Friends mean a lot to me, that's all."  
  
"Well I appreciate it anyway. Maybe I'll see you around some day."  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Maybe you will."  
  
The two Togetics gave me one last dazzling smile, and launched themselves from the branch, floating to the ground effortlessly. They waved up at me, took one last glance at the moon in the sky and walked off together, hand in hand.  
  
I sat on that branch all night staring at the moon and repeating the words my mother had taught to me, they made me feel better, despite the circumstances in which I had learned them, for once I was able to think about my family without feeling regret and guilt about what had come to pass.  
  
"I practice all the things that I could say,  
  
line by line, every word.  
  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
  
But every time, I lose my nerve.  
  
I look at you, you look away.  
  
Why, do you turn away?  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
  
I try but I can't pretend that I  
  
don't feel for you the way I do  
  
Can't you see?"  
  
As the morning came and I watched the moon disappear and the sun rise, I heard human voices in the distance. 


	10. Chapter Nine

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER NINE  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I panicked. The voices were a lot nearer than they had been the last time I had heard them, back along the river. They were getting louder every minute and I knew that the only choice my and Butterfree had of avoiding them was to hide in the bushes and hope they weren't on the look-out for Pokemon. I leapt down the tree, where I saw that Butterfree had already awoken and was sipping nectar from a flower.  
  
"Butterfree!" I exclaimed. "I can hear humans. Quick! Hide!" Butterfree's face formed the same expression that I was sure I had, and she floated off the flower and into a thick bush with huge berries growing on it nearby. I did the same, and as my tail disappeared into the leaves, I heard footsteps.  
  
"Oddish," a female voice cried. "Where are you?" Curiosity overcame my fear and I poked my head out of the bush to see what the situation was. A young girl stood nearby, tears in her eyes, searching all around.  
  
"Oddish?!" she shouted again.  
  
As I watched a Pokemon emerged from underneath a tree root nearby. It was an Oddish, a huge grin on its face. It was carrying a berry almost as big as itself, and was struggling to pull it along.  
  
"Here I am," it exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Oddish!" the girl ran up to it, a smile on her face. "Don't disappear like that again, I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
"Sorry," Oddish replied, suddenly looking solemn. The girl took the Pokemon in her arms and gave it a huge hug. A look of pleasure appeared on Oddish's face as it nestled friendlily in her coat.  
  
I looked in amazement and my thoughts about humans went through my head. I was confused. I had found it so easy to change my views on humans when I had been faced with a cruel one. Now I had seen one being kind to Pokemon and I didn't know what to think. Having experienced cruelty, however, I took this show of kindness to be a one off.  
  
But it didn't end there. I still had curiosity and confusion inside me and I couldn't forget it. As the girl and her Oddish wandered off I emerged from the bushes and began to follow them.  
  
"Pikachu!" Butterfree shouted after me. "Don't!"  
  
"I have to know the truth about humans," I replied stubbornly. "This is the only way to find out."  
  
"But… what if you get killed?"  
  
"I'll be careful," I reassured her.  
  
"Well I'm coming with you."  
  
"It might be dangerous," I replied. I wanted her to come, I didn't fancy going on alone, I just didn't want to get her into trouble.  
  
"I can handle danger," she said confidently.  
  
"OK," I agreed. "You can come."  
  
Immediately she was beside me, floating along with me as I followed the human, being careful not to be spotted. She was chatting to her Oddish as she walked, and once again this caused me to become confused about what humans were really like. I couldn't decide who was a one off, this girl or Kern.  
  
As we continued walking, both of us getting more exhausted with every step, I saw a town in the distance. The building towered above us and as we got closer and closer they begun to get bigger. I shivered. We were getting close to human civilisation  
  
Suddenly, Butterfree stopped flying and swiftly floated to the ground.  
  
"Quick!" she shouted. "There's a Pokeball heading right for you, dodge it!" I looked up at the sky trying to judge from which direction the ball was coming from. The sun was right in my face and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to see anything. Before I had time to move the ball landed next to me and in a few seconds I was enclosed inside the ball. Inside there was hardly any space to move. Although I seemed to have shrunk slightly I still had a hard time moving anywhere. I was shaking all over, all I wanted was to be back outside with Butterfree, but as I looked around the small space I could see no way of escaping. I was trapped.  
  
I heard a tapping on the outside of the ball. It was distant but loud enough for me to be able to hear.  
  
"Pikachu," the voice echoed round the ball. It was Butterfree, come to try and save me once again.  
  
"There's nothing you can do!" I shouted out, afraid that any minute she might be captured as well. "Get out of here before they get you too. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Even as I said that, I knew that it was likely that I wouldn't see her again. Tears came to my eyes as I realised I was alone again; Completely alone. I kicked the side of the ball, causing it to vibrate. I hated this. I wanted to be free. In here, I couldn't even see the sun and the moon.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
I awoke. I didn't know how long I had slept, I couldn't even recall having fallen asleep, but as I stretched as much as the ball would allow it, I felt stronger than I had for a while. I realised this much have been due to something the human had done. For some reason, it wanted me strong. I didn't like the sound of that.  
  
A sound came from outside the ball, and before I had time to look around again a force pulled me from the ball and I landed on a table. As the blazing light around me faded and I got my bearings I realised I was in a large room, and that two humans were standing looking at me. One of them was an old man with greying hair and a long white coat. Items protruded from a pocket on one side of the coat and I decided he was a scientist of some kind. The other human in the room was a young boy with completely black messy hair and wearing a pair of green pyjamas.  
  
"It's name is Pikachu," the old man said.  
  
"Awwww!" the young boy replied. "It's so cute it's the best one of all!" I flinched as the boy moved closer towards me. However, he obviously didn't notice because in a moment I was in his arms and he was squeezing me close to his chest. I was terrified, I was so close to a human and there was no way I could escape. I began to get annoyed, and before I knew it I had caused a bolt of lightening to flow from my cheeks. The boy vibrated as the electric current ran through him, and as I watched I saw that the old man had also been affected.  
  
"It's also known as electric mouse," the old man said. I realised he must be a Pokemon Scientist of some kind. "It's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."  
  
The current finally subsided as my annoyed mood began to deteriorate, replaced with fear once again.  
  
"Shocking isn't it." I couldn't help but chuckle at the old man's desperate attempt to joke. I decided that humans were a lot more pathetic than I had first thought.  
  
As the old man explained some things to the boy, who I knew now was called Ash, I felt myself begin to get worked up again. I realised that I had no control over my electric attacks. If I was going to belong to this boy, I knew I would have to learn to do that. He was my new trainer, and whether I liked it or not that wasn't going to change. But I didn't have to get on with him did I? There was no rule that stated that. I hated humans, and this time I wasn't even going to give them a chance. 


	11. Chapter Ten

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER TEN  
--------------------------------------------  
  
As Ash finally led me out of the large building we had been in, I saw that we were approaching a crowd of humans, who I presumed to be friends of my new trainer. I found myself shivering from fright once again. One human was bad enough, but this was a whole group of them, and I was terrified. They were playing instruments and shouting Ash's name, they were obviously very proud of him. I didn't see why, all he was doing was taking me somewhere I didn't want to go and making me battle with other poor Pokemon who like me had been unfortunate enough to be captured.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. You're finally going to fulfil your dream." One woman stepped forward from the crowd. The slight resemblance she bore to Ash made me realise she must be his mother. I couldn't believe she was being irresponsible enough to let him go off on his own into the world. I didn't know much about humans but Ash obviously wasn't very old, and definitely not ready to look after himself.   
  
As she told him she would miss him, tears began to roll down her cheeks, and once again I couldn't help but laugh. I was angry with myself for doing so, but it was a human, and they couldn't be trusted, however nice these ones may seem.   
  
"That's your Pokemon?" she asked, looking down at me. It may have been my imagination but she seemed to be looking at me straight in the eyes. I turned away.  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied, smiling down at me. "That's my Pokemon."  
  
It was when he produced a Pokeball that I began to get the feeling of dread deep within me once again. I hated it inside. It was small and cramped, dark and stuffy. There was no way I was going back inside. It was a prison, and in a way it was worse than the prison Kern had kept me in. At least in that cage there was room to move, and other Pokemon to keep me company.  
  
Ash threw the Pokeball at me and I caught it in my hand effortlessly. By throwing it back I was hoping it would break and I'd never see it again, but not being that strong I only managed to toss it a short distance and Ash caught it easily. We ended up tossing the ball between us, me trying desperately to break it, and him trying to catch me. Neither of us succeeded but in the end Ash gave up and put the ball away. This was it, I realised. I had been captured, by a human, the one species I hated, and I was expected to befriend it. That wasn't going to happen.  
  
oo00O00oo  
  
The journey had begun. Ash was excited, I could tell by the glint in his eyes as he marched away from the village, on the same route on which I had been caught. He was a ten-year-old boy, beginning the adventure of a lifetime, why shouldn't he be happy? I, however, had no reason to be excited. All I could see ahead of me was battles, cruelty, punishment and enslavement, and every time I looked at the boy who was going to give me all this, I shivered in fright. He was trying his best, I could see that. He talked to me as he marched, asking over and over again why I didn't like him. If I could have answered I would have told him exactly what I felt about him and all humans, but I had to be content with the look of hatred which crossed my face every time he spoke to let him know how I felt.   
  
The key moment came when he spotted a Pidgey a few yards away from where he was standing. I was ordered to go and help him catch it. The Pidgey's gaze caught my eyes, and in the moment we shared, I knew I couldn't do it. This was a Pokemon, a creature like me, and however afraid I was of my trainer; I couldn't bring myself to hurt it. I had to laugh though, when he decided that he could catch it without my help, and the pyjama top he flung at the creature was the last straw; in a couple of seconds I was rolling round the floor in hysterics. He wasn't just a human, he was a stupid human, and I could tell by the way he was acting that he didn't know the first thing about Pokemon. I could easily have felt sorry for him, he was desperate to become a Pokemon Master, and I knew he didn't have a chance. But, remembering the cruelty of humans, I banished all thoughts of sympathy from my mind.  
  
I saw the Spearow before Ash did. It was standing a fair way away pecking at the ground for scraps left by humans as they passed. I couldn't help but be jealous; the bird was free, and able to do what it liked. I was stuck with following a human around on some pointless mission. These thoughts struck me as ironic, as before I had met Kern I had been jealous of trained Pokemon – how quickly things changed.  
  
What I wasn't expecting however was the strife to come, or the effects it would have on my relationship with my new trainer.  
  
The 'stupid' Ash Ketchum, not realising that unlike Pidgey, Spearow could be vicious, threw a rock at the creature, hitting hit it right on the head. The anger in the birds eyes as it glanced over at the human was unmistakable, then I realised it was heading straight for me.  
  
"Stupid trained Pokemon!" It squawked as it dive-bombed me, missing my by a few inches. I realised it was jealous, just as I had been before I had 'seen the light'. I felt like telling it there and then exactly what humans were like, but I didn't feel it was right to ruin this creature's fantasy, however unrealistic it may have been. It was unlikely that it would have listened, as it attempted to knock me from the tree time and time again. Once again, I was terrified. The phrase 'stupid human' went round my head as I tried desperately to remain on the branch.  
  
I don't know whether it was anger or fear that did it, but somehow I found myself able to generate enough electricity to scare the bird away, and I watched, sheltering my eyes from the bright sun, as it flew away from me. Then I realised it wasn't over.   
  
"Help!" the Spearow called as it flew off. "Attack! Attack!"   
  
I had only just made my way to the ground when a shadow was cast on the ground around us. Looking to the sky I saw a huge flock of Spearow coming straight towards us. For a moment, Ash seemed frozen.  
  
"Uh oh!" he finally managed to shout. "Um… should we run?"  
  
"Yeah!" I replied, although I knew he didn't understand. "And quickly!"  
  
So we did. I had only got a few metres before I was dive-bombed by about ten of the birds at once. I felt myself weakening as I was continually pecked and blown away by the Spearows, and as I fell to the ground I found myself hating Ash even more, as he had put me in this dangerous situation. I was on the verge of fainting as I heard Ash shouting.  
  
"Leave it alone Spearows!" he shouted, and a moment later I felt him pick me up and hold me in his arms. I was shaking with fear, but I don't think my trainer noticed.   
  
It was when we were faced with the Spearows once again that my life changed forever. I found myself on the ground once again, lying in a pool of mud, with a great pain in my head. It was raining, and I could hear the Spearow approaching. I suddenly saw something land beside me. It was a Pokeball.  
  
"I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside maybe I can save you." I was confused. I could tell by his voice that Ash genuinely wanted to help me, and yet I still couldn't bring myself to enter the cramped prison.   
  
"Spearows?!" Ash spoke. "Do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I am destined to be the world's number 1 Pokemon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me?"  
  
Then, he once again attempted to persuade me to go inside the Pokeball, and once again I refused, I had vowed never to let myself enter one again and that wasn't going to change.   
  
Suddenly, as I could see Ash was in danger, I had the urge to use my remaining strength to help him. Ash was not like Kern, and I saw that now. He was kind, considerate and determined, and my hate for him had turned into love and admiration within minutes. Getting to my feet, I focused on Ash's shoulder and leapt, gathering up electric power on the way. By the time I had passed Ash's shoulder and was in the air I was able to create a bolt of electricity large enough to cause the birds to flee in fright. When I landed on the ground, even weaker than before, they were gone.  
  
"Well, we beat them," Ash said, lying beside me.  
  
"Yeah, we did," I replied, more to myself than anyone else. I hadn't just beat the Spearows, I had beat my fear of humans, and my ability to trust them had returned. I had a new friend, and I knew it would be for life. 


	12. Epilogue

=========================  
STORY OF A DREAMER - JOSIE  
=========================  
  
--------------------------------------------  
EPILOGUE  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I said I had a friend for life, and I know now more than ever that this is the truth. Since our battle against the Spearows Ash and me have been through many experiences together, both good and bad. But however much fun I have, I never neglect to remember the friends I shared times with before I met my trainer. There isn't a day goes by when I don't wonder where they are, and what they are doing. Some of them, however, I didn't have to imagine, as I met them again while on my journey to help Ash become a Pokemon Master.  
  
When Ash caught Caterpie, the first time he appeared from his Pokeball, looking into his eyes I could see the eyes of my best friend, Butterfree. Discussing his mother, while sitting watching the moon, I smiled at the thought of my friend, still alive, and with such marvellous children. I wept for hours when, after evolving into the perfect replica of my friend, Butterfree fell in love and left with a group of the same species.   
  
One Pokemon I had been afraid would not survive in the world, was Cyndaquil, the poor abandoned Pokemon I had met while trapped in the cages. My fear wasn't necessary, for when Ash caught the fire Pokemon, I knew immediately it was my old friend. Losing touch meant that we didn't connect as we had the first time we had met, but we both knew that we were both in each other's hearts, and I often caught him smiling at me, as he remembered the day his life had changed.  
  
As Misty picked up the egg of a Togepi, I saw the faintest glimpse of white floating through the sky, and I knew the egg being there was no accident. I got the feeling that Togetic, on failing to rescue his little sister, couldn't cope with the thought of bringing up another, and so had left the egg in the hope that one of us would pick it up and look after it. When Togepi was born I immediately took him under my wing, and sat there for hours recalling the adventure his father and me had been on. Togepi took all this in and smiled as I told him about how we escaped, and wept as I recalled the tale of his aunt.  
  
I could go on about meetings with my friends for hours, but what's important is that they have all gradually been able to trust humans again, and they have learnt that although some humans are cruel and heartless, most of them have the best interests of their Pokemon in high priority. I'll never forget the day I met Ash Ketchum, the day that changed my life. 


End file.
